


毒药 14

by paopao1949



Category: cx - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paopao1949/pseuds/paopao1949





	毒药 14

床很软，整个人陷进去以后有种难以自拔的错觉。

 

L的浴袍被扯得胡乱敞开，W的唇舌正顺着酒渍的痕迹向下舔舐，从脖颈一直到胸膛，舌尖绕着乳粒打转，终于一口含住了吮起来，很快那一粒就在W的玩弄下红肿立起来，然后是另一边，那敏感的一点被他唇齿蹂躏，松开的时候上面尤泛着水光。

L难堪的抬着手臂挡在眼睛上，只咬紧嘴唇不发声音。

 

他不懂W这是在干什么，这和他想的完全不一样。

原本以为只是上床泄欲的话，按照他之前的经验，即使再疼，他只要什么都不去想咬紧牙关忍一忍便行了。

可是W却偏偏不，非但没有来硬的，反而对他又是亲吻又是挑逗的，快感像万千蚂蚁在敏感脆弱的神经上爬行，在他筑好堤坝的心防上嗫出一个又一个蚁穴。

 

W不仅要占有他的身体，还想鲸吞蚕食他的意志。

 

W本就是情场老手，很懂得照顾伴侣的感受，更何况这次他又是故意存着要取悦对方的心，越发卖力。

他一手抽开L浴袍的衣带剥光了他，挑逗的用舌舔吮过L每一寸皮肤，把他浑身都弄得湿答答的泛着水色，再从脚踝又一点点吻上来，最后唇留恋的停留在大腿内侧处的细嫩皮肤轻轻啃咬。

沾满润滑剂的手指也从后头试探着挤进了L的身体。

 

L整个人立刻绷得紧紧的，闭紧眼睛无声的抵抗，排挤着身体里的那根异物。

 

W抬眼看看他，似乎觉得好笑，想到什么，戏谑的把眼前L还疲软的东西一口含进自己嘴里。

 

L整个人都颤了一下，果然惊慌的叫起来，你……你做什么！

 

W不理他，只认真用舌舔弄着，感觉到嘴里的东西开始慢慢发生了变化。

他没做过这事儿，现在正努力回忆着别人都是怎么服务他的，再一一用到了L身上。

 

L浑身都在颤抖，手抵在W的肩头，却又没真的用力推他，随着W吞吐速度加快连腰身都酥软了下来，只是还紧紧咬住嘴唇不吭声。

手指已经整根捅进了他体内，抽撤间又挤进不少润滑剂，很快就插进来了第二第三根手指。

 

L根本无暇再顾及其他，只是努力忍着不叫出声就已经是极限，哪里还有精力对抗快感的蔓延。

手指在他身体里抽出去一些，微微曲起，指尖在前壁摸索着按压，触碰到某处时L忽然整个人震一下。

W了然的在那点上按揉碾磨起来，L额头都沁出了热汗来，一种陌生而尖锐的快感从胯骨猝然蔓延来，下半身像是被泡在温水里一样酥麻，身体更是止不住的颤抖。

 

人类尚可以用意志和疼痛抵抗，可是要如何控制得住生理的快感？

L终于忍不住哀求起来说，求你……不要……别再碰那里了……

 

W看他那个样子，成就感油然而起，哪里会听，吐出嘴里已经勃起的东西用手拢住了加快套弄，手指更是加速的在他后穴里抽插着，故意发出令人难堪的水声，并刻意在那一点戳刺着。

嘴上也没放过他，调笑道，你自己听，都已经这么湿了，是不是很爽，恩？

L听他说出这种话来，又羞耻又悲愤，没用的掉着眼泪，却还是无法遏制的高潮了。

 

如果只是像之前那样承受痛苦，他也许还能忍受，可是偏偏W要让他舒服。

L从进门起就勉强硬撑着的那副架子被彻底摧毁了。

 

W抽出湿淋淋的手指，又抽了些纸帮他擦了擦小腹上的精液，拍拍他的腰身笑道，你舒服过了，接下来该我了。

 

L吸吸鼻子，用手臂胡乱抹了一把眼泪，撑起身体想翻身跪着，却被W拦住了。

他特别想看着L的脸做。

 

W把L的腿分开架在自己的肩膀和手臂上，那个姿势让L觉得难堪，别过头去，手臂横在眼睛上挡着。

不去看不去想，自欺欺人。

 

L的身体只有W开拓过，这里头甚至记得他的形状，穴口经过手指的前戏已经柔软湿润。

W没有戴套，就这么掐住L的腰身轻易的把自己顶了进去。

前戏很充分，里面湿热滑嫩，性器的顶端被紧紧包裹着，舒服的要命。

 

L虽然不太疼但也没多好受，只觉得下面被巨物撑得又涨又酸，他有些厌恶的绷紧肌肉，想把体内那根东西挤出来。

W察觉了，压着他的腿俯下身体贴近他，拍拍他的臀部低声说，别绷着，放松一些，不然不好受的还是你自己。

这个姿势几乎要把L对折了，腿筋被抻得酸麻，差点就要喊出声来，他只好赶紧深呼吸，努力把腿张开一些，让自己不那么难受。

 

W已经缓慢动起腰来，性器只几番抽撤就已经顺畅的一直推挤到了最深处。

L小声呜咽着。

W腾出手去拉开L挡在眼睛上的手，捏住他的下巴强迫他转过来面对自己。

他太想看他脸上的表情。

 

L眼尾红红的，睫毛都湿透了，委屈的看了他一眼就立刻闭紧了眼睛再不肯睁开。

W粗重的喘息起来。

那一眼就足够让人魂飞魄散，他却想看更多，更多L从来没人见过的脆弱表情。

 

W一把掰开L的腿让自己进出更方便，俯下身把L困在自己胸膛里，一次一次把性器碾着前壁刺进去，又退出一些在他敏感处故意戳着磨着顶着。

 

据说被性欲冲昏的大脑与被毒品控制的大脑状态类似，大脑中同一块区域会兴奋起来，吞没理智。

L逐渐难以抵抗，生理反应是那样我行我素，让他不受控制的服从着W的意志。

他终于崩溃的哭起来，体内的快感躲无可躲，冲击得他根本无法抵抗，腰胯那里一阵阵传来又软又麻的感觉，性器已经又自己抬了头，随着撞击被迫在两人小腹间被磨蹭挤压着。

 

L没力气推开他，只能边哭得稀里哗啦边断断续续的骂W是混蛋，让他走开。

 

W正操得痛快，哪里肯罢休，索性扯着他的腿环在自己腰上，压住他，抱紧他，咬他的耳垂，威胁他说，叫我，叫我哥哥，小新……叫我……

 

L哭着摇头，手腕无力的推他。

 

W直起一点身子抬腰毫不怜惜的猛然捅进去，那个角度顶得L难受的差点喘不上气。

W还在逼他，叫我……叫一声就放过你。

 

L哭得神志不清，胡乱叫他，哥……哥……哥……

 

W内心得到极大的满足，这种满足不仅仅是情欲被填满，更因为他确认这个人完全臣服于自己，属于自己。

 

W心里柔软起来，不停吻他的耳根，蹭他的脸颊，前后摆着胯用L喜欢的角度满足他。

L知道自己快射精了，剧烈的快感海浪一样要把他吞没，他无助的想抓住什么，像溺水的人想抓住一块浮木。

伸手却只能抱到W的背脊。

 

L莫名想到刚刚两个人在那个小露台上，最后W拉了他一把带他离开那里。

其实那一刻是W抓着他的手将他拖下了万丈深渊。

 

L终于被插得射了出来，他细细的惊叫一声，还含着性器的那处软肉都不受控制的痉挛起来。

W被他下面那处吮得舒服得要命，没再多折磨他，又抽插了几下就把自己深深埋到底，心满意足的喷射在他的身体里。


End file.
